Hide the Trident
by slagheapwhore
Summary: Living in a dorm full of college students brings all kinds of unexpected scenarios. But Katniss never imagined walking in on the middle of a conversation would lead her to this. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. That belongs to the brilliance of Suzanne Collins. I'm just borrowing the character for a while.**

I hear giggling as I walk into the common room where I see Johanna and Delly sitting on the couch, deep in conversation. Johanna is wiping her eyes from laughing so hard, and Delly has her face in her hands.

"What's so funny?" I ask, setting my bag down and sitting in the armchair across from them.

Delly uncovers her face, trying to stifle her giggles. "Johanna was just telling me how Finnick has this game he plays with Annie called Hide the Trident."

I scowl at the subject matter. "Ugh. He doesn't let her play with it, either?"

Johanna and Delly share a glance and try to stop their laughter.

"Oh. So you've played the game before?," Johanna asks with raised eyebrows.

"No. He won't let me play with it. I asked to touch it one time and he practically blew a gasket," I say in a huff. All I wanted to do was play around with it a little. "I don't see what's so special about this weapon that only he seems to be able to wield."

Johanna snorts and Delly covers her mouth again. What the hell is so damn funny?

"Well, you know, Finnick has the biggest trident I've ever seen," Delly blurts out.

"He let you see it?" I can't help but shout.

The girls across from me burst out laughing once again. What the fuck? Why are they acting this way?

"Who won't let you see what?"

I turn to see who's creeping on our conversation. Peeta walks in, an apron tied around his waist. He must have just gotten off from the bakery.

"Did you bring any cheese buns with you?" I ask hopefully.

Peeta smiles, but fails to produce anything. "Sorry. Business was slow today and I was bored. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as I possibly could. Anyway, who won't let you see what?" he asks again.

A scowl crosses my face at his inconsideration. He knows I like cheese buns, dammit. Before I can answer, Johanna has answered for me.

"We're talking about Finnick's trident and how he won't let Katniss… play with it." Johanna says, with an emphasis on trident.

"You want to play with Finnick's trident huh, Katniss? I didn't think you were into that sort of, uh, weapon," he says, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I just want to feel it in my hands. Just once," I whine.

Peeta's smile widens as Delly bursts out laughing again and runs from the room.

"I have a trident if you really want to play with one. And it's a hell of a lot bigger than Finnick's!"

My eyes light up. "Really?! Can I see it? Please Peeta, pretty please?" I run up to him, practically begging.

Johanna loses it and starts cackling on the couch. Da fuck? I look at her as if she's losing her mind. She's practically falling off the couch now. A small chuckle escapes from Peeta's mouth and I return my gaze to him.

"Well, if it's that important…" he trails off.

"It is. Please, I beg of you," I plead.

"Go on Peeta," Johanna says, managing to sit up between her laughter. "Unless you want to play Hide the Trident, too."

My eyes widen at her statement. "Don't listen to her Peeta. Please don't hide the trident from me."

"Well, if you're so insistent. Follow me."

"YUSSS!" I can't help but jump up and down in victory.

I follow Peeta into the hallway where we almost run into Delly, who seems to be standing there. Her eyes bulge as she quickly turns in the opposite direction and runs straight into the wall.

I bring my hands to my mouth in shock. "Dell!" I exclaim.

"Forget the wall was right there, Dell?" Peeta snickers.

I glare at his insensitivity to her predicament. She groans in pain. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just… gonna go now."

We watch as she once again turns, slowly this time, passing us and heading back into the common room. I shake my head, wondering what that was about. Peeta continues the journey to his room. We reach his room and are about to enter when Peeta stops short.

He turns to face me, "Are you sure you want to see it?"

I roll my eyes. I don't know why he's making this such a big deal. "Yes! Please."

"Alright," he says opening the door. I step in and head straight to his closet. I hear what sounds like footsteps and a disappointed "Aw!" as Peeta closes the door. Without waiting for permission, I open his closet and start rifling through his belongings. I'm confused when I see nothing but a few pairs of shoes and clothes hanging.

"Peeta! There's nothing in here," I say, moving towards the back and hoping it's hiding in a corner.

"It's not in there, Katniss. It's over here. Prepare to be amazed."

I turn in excitement and my jaw drops open at what I see. Peeta is standing at the foot of his bed, his pants around his ankles. I don't even notice it until he's holding it in his hands.

I'm horrified at the sight. An embarrassing squeak escapes from the back of my throat. "WHAT THE FUCK PEETA!? Why are you holding your dick!?"

"Katniss! Meet MY trident," he says proudly with one hand on his cock and the other on his hip. My horror turns to fury as my fist connects with his face and I storm out of the room past Johanna, who is once again laughing hysterically on the floor outside of Peeta's room.

"Fuck you, perverts!" I've reached my room when I hear another howl of laughter and faintly hear Peeta moaning in pain.

**A/N: ****Written for Prompts in Panem Day 1 Challenge on tumblr. Thank you yourpeetaisshowing for your quick beta work and to aquarpisc for helping me through the rough spots.**


End file.
